The present invention is intended to in particular specify a pump module which is applied for as a consumable part. The pump module according to the invention is intended to be particularly suitable for debridement by way of a water jet. In this treatment, a water jet is directed at a wound to clean the wound and, for example, remove scab. Wound healing has always been enhanced by debridement.
A pump module with a pump casing in which at least one pump piston is mounted in a reciprocatingly movable manner which is provided with at least one sealing element that is sealingly received in the pump casing during the pumping operation, is known, for example, from US 2014/0079580 A1. Further pump modules for debridement by way of a fluid jet are known from prior art, for example, from US 2011/0150680 A1, US 2002/0176788 A1 or US 2010/0049228 A1. These prior art documents already show the efforts of the expert community to provide a pump module which is detachably connected to a drive in order to provide a device for producing a fluid jet in which the module is the consumable part. The pump module therefore has a relatively simple and inexpensive structure.